The Doctor Knew What He Was Doing
by insanereality710
Summary: The Doctor had left her frustrated, excited and aroused and had just told her to go find her fiancé. Bloody hell, he knew what he was doing./2 parts from different PoV. Please read and review.
1. The Doctor Knew What He Was Doing

Amy's PoV

The Doctor Knew What He Was Doing

The Doctor knew what he was doing.

He knew that bringing Rory along would mean that they never had any time alone together. He also knew that bringing Rory along would make her feel guilty, 'cause if there's one thing Rory was good at it's laying on the guilt. That's how she'd ended up with a ring on her finger! It wasn't that she didn't like Rory – she did- but she had just wanted some fun, a distraction, not a bloody wedding!

"Lost in thought, Pond?"

Yeah, he definitely knew what he was doing.

"Hmm, busy day. What with nearly being turned into a vampire fish from space thing, and all."

"Oh c'mon Pond, that's not nearly as bad as almost becoming a weeping angel." He teased while randomly flicking switches on the console. Then his mind obviously went to what happen afterwards. In her bedroom. Up against the TARDIS. He stopped smiling, his breathing started coming a bit faster and a bit shorter. She saw his grip tighten around a lever, knuckles turning white . . . was he aroused? Did he regret pushing her away? More importantly, would he push her away if she kissed him now?

Sensing his weakness, Amy decided it was a brilliant time to strike. She moved very close and slowly ran her nails down his spine.

"Well I suppose there are lots of things that would be much _harder_ to do if you were made of stone . . ." She whispered in his ear. Yes, it was shameless flirting but she didn't care. Her fingers were now trailing a path around his side down towards his belt.

The Doctor jumped back, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. However Amy's sharp eyes noticed that he looked slightly flushed and was breathing rather heavily. Oh, she was _so_ in there!

"Please just stop Amy. Amelia!" He moved quickly so the console was in between them when she tried to reach for him again. "Do I have to say it again? Were the first eight times not enough? I am nine hundred and seven years old! I have enemies – arch ones! And, and you're getting married. To Rory," Suddenly looking round, "Where is Rory?"

"In the shower."

She leaned back against the railings in what she hoped was a provocative gesture, suggestive smirk in place. Then again he'd already proven when it came to women he was a bit slow on the uptake. She idly wondered if stripping would be obvious enough for her Time Lord. This is why he wanted Rory here, after all, for situations like this. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing by the way."

"Me? What am I doing? I'm the one trying to behave rationally while you're acting all...all..." She loved it when he got defensive. He could try to deny it but he had definitely kissed her back. And for all his excuses why it couldn't happen he had never said 'I don't want you'. Because he did want her – he was just afraid.

She walked round the console, with a bit more sway in her hips than necessary, and thankfully he didn't try to move away this time. "All..?" She stood right in front of him and had to clench her fists to stop reaching out for him.

Something obviously helped him make a decision. He leant down; his large hands held her hips close and murmured "Magnificent," into her hair. He nuzzled her neck, causing Amy's breath to stop and her stomach to flip. As he started to press little kisses up along her throat she was trembling and her heart was pounding. By the time he'd reached her mouth she feared her knees would give out any second.

Kissing the Doctor, being kissed properly by the Doctor, was unlike any thing she'd ever felt before. It was like lightening and fire, pure magic, drowning and flying all at the same time and never ever wanting it to end. One hand came up to gently caress her hair while the other hand stayed on her hips, pulling her impossibly close. Her hands clutched at his hair, his nape, his shoulders. It didn't matter where so long as she was touching him.

He broke away to lean his forehead on hers, both of them trembling now as they tried to control their frantic breathing.

"Oh Amy," He pulled away, "You really should go find Rory" and with that he left. At first, Amy was too stunned from the mind-blowing, life-altering, ground-shaking kissing to realise that he was suddenly gone. Then she took in what he'd actually just said.

The Doctor had left her frustrated, excited and aroused and told her to go find her fiancé.

Bloody hell, he knew what he was doing.


	2. There Was A Line After All

Doctor's PoV

There Was A Line, After All

Amy was sitting down, foot tapping, staring into the distance. She had that expression on her face that made the Doctor cautiously stay out of hitting range. What was she contemplating in that magnificent mind of hers?

"Lost in thought, Pond?"

She jerked slightly coming out from her pondering, and then tried to act nonchalant. That was another expression he didn't like, although that had more to do with her innate stubbornness than potential bruises.

"Hmm, busy day. What with nearly being turned into a vampire-fish-from-space-thing, and all." Her soft Scottish accent nearly made shivers run down his spine but he was not going there. There was a line.

"Oh c'mon Pond, that's not nearly as bad as almost becoming a Weeping Angel." Hopefully he could try to tease her out of her weird mood. She never normally got weird with him. Well apart from_ that_ time. In her bedroom. Up against the TARDIS. For one brief moment he had just let himself feel, let himself enjoy the miraculous wonderment that Amelia Pond was kissing him. He felt his hand unconsciously clench. How easy it would be to go up to her and kiss her properly this time. But again he reminded himself; there was a line.

Preoccupied with his internal monologue, he failed to notice Amy move until she was running her nails down his back. It took all his will power not to moan, her nails were light through the thick material of jacket, and he wanted to feel more.

"Well I suppose there are lots of things that would be much _harder_ to do if you were stone . . ." She whispered in his ear. This did succeed in causing shivers. Then her fingers were moving, trailing sensuously around his body, almost reaching his-

The Line! He jumped back, praying that the distance would calm his body down. He couldn't think, couldn't remember a time he'd been this aroused, couldn't seem to control his breathing either.

She was moving towards him again. He moved quickly so the console was in between them, even his self-discipline wasn't that good. If she touched him again he would be lost. "Do I have to say it again? I am nine hundred and seven years old! I have enemies – arch ones! And, and you're getting married. To Rory!" Damn it where was beak-face? After all, that was the purpose of him staying, for situations like this. "Where is Rory?"

"In the shower." She leaned back against the railings for some reason, not helping his resolve. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing by the way."

What was she on about, why could women never talk straight? Always with the hints and cryptic suggestions – he may be a genius but he wasn't a mind reader. Though there were times when he. . . No, getting off topic! Doing? "Me? What am I doing? I'm the one trying to behave rationally while you're acting all...all..." He wasn't sure what the right word was to describe this remarkable, beautiful woman moving towards him again. Somewhere in the back of his complex mind he heard a whisper about a crossing a line, but as he watched her swaying hips he found he couldn't muster the effort to care.

"All..?"

She stood right in front of him, so close he could smell her perfume._ Screw the line_. He wanted to feel again. He wanted to hold her tightly. He wanted to inhale that magnificent scent. That was the word he was looking for "Magnificent"

He nuzzled her neck, because he wanted to. He started to press little kisses up along her throat, because he was unable to do anything else. His entire body urged for more. He felt her trembling, glad to know it wasn't just him that shivered whenever they were close. He couldn't wait any longer to kiss her properly, exactly how he wanted to the last time. Breathing became irrelevant, nothing else matter except the extraordinary woman before him. With fire coursing through his veins, he pulled her even closer. Her hands clutched at his hair, his nape, his shoulders, bringing them closer still.

Unfortunately his brain (which had been blissfully blank the last few moments), started to work again. She didn't want him, not really, and call it self-preservation but he refused to allow himself get involved with his feisty companion. He broke away to lean his forehead on hers, both of them trembling now as they tried to control their frantic breathing.

"Oh Amy. . ." If he let himself fall for her, he wouldn't be able to cope when she left. Because they always leave at some point. He reluctantly pulled away. "You really should go find Rory." Although it was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done, he made himself leave.

There was a line, after all.

* * *

_Fin._

A/N: please review :)


End file.
